


Exiled

by 0_TeddyBlue_0



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Weird story idea, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_TeddyBlue_0/pseuds/0_TeddyBlue_0
Summary: So, after the hell that is the landsmeet, Alistair turns to drinking as his way of coping. He left behind his friends, the love of his life, everything all because they wanted to turn the traitorous Loghain into a Grey Warden. A confused girl frustratedly asking people for information happens to bump into him, and feeling awful for lashing out at the drunken man, she sits and listens to his story.
Relationships: Alistair (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Exiled

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fiction that I’ve ever considered putting out on the internet. Please don’t judge too harshly! I’ll gladly take critiques on my writing in the comments as I’m always looking to improve! Hope you enjoy. :)

“Blasted Terran..” he muttered under his breath, taking a swig of whiskey and coughing from the taste. Whatever gets him by, he’ll take. The Grey Warden sat sullenly in the corner of a small tavern, a shell of his former self. There was music, things were lively, and it crushed him how he couldn’t enjoy these things like he use to. They reminded him of her, with her chocolate locks and hazel eyes, the smile that shone so bright it could keep the nightmares away. Of course, it couldn’t actually keep them away, but he liked to believe it comforted him enough to get through it. Now it’s all gone, her laugh, her quips, what would become of him now?

White hair, blue eyes, an odd combination for someone who looked so young. She wasn’t albino, her complexion was pale but.. she looked lively. Though, the expression on her face as she talked to some no name warrior seemed irritated, nose scrunched up as her fingers pinched the bridge of it. It seems she’s coming this way, his own face mimicking her previous expression. 

“Just leave me alone,” he groans as she walks over, unable to make eye contact out of shame from this pathetic display.

”I can do that once you answer my question,” she snaps, sitting across from him, “I’ve been trying to get answers all damn night, and it seems like none of you stupid townsfolk can answer me. Where is the Witch of The Wilds? You know, the one from the tales? She’s real and I want her to send me home.”

”Why should I care about what you want? No one cared for me, I’m a traitor,” the pained expression in his eyes, it makes her heart ache and feel guilt for lashing out. Though, she wouldn’t outright say so, putting her emotions out there right away is a risky move.

Her features soften, ”Why don’t we talk then? Tell me what’s on your mind, and maybe afterwards you can help me. I think that’s a fair trade, don’t you? It seems we got off on the wrong foot.. I’m Teddy, you are?”

Hesitation lays thick in his mind, should he really spill things to some random stranger? Of course he should, he’s drunk, reason like that was thrown out the window long ago, “I am Alistair, the Prince of Ferelden. I was a Grey Warden sent to kill the dark spawn, but we failed. Everyone died, except for two of us. She was everything I could have ever wanted and more, and she.. she just..” Tears threaten to fall down his cheeks, but he holds them back. As he tells his story, she listens intently to every word. Her eyes light up in awe of the other’s heroism, dulling with sorrow as he ends his tale, ”..I was banished, all in favor of making that traitor a Grey Warden. What a fool I was to hold that title with dignity..”

She places a hand on his, “Don’t beat yourself up over things you can’t change. You were hurt, but that doesn’t mean you can’t get past it,” pausing in thought, Teddy ponders over an idea that popped into her head. Alistair raises an eyebrow, the girl finally opening her mouth to speak, “Come with me on my journey, your eyes are filled with hurt, your soul is damaged and broken. However, what is broken can be restored, sometimes it can even become something better. Besides, I kinda like the idea of not being alone, plus I still need an answer to my question. Don’t think I forgot.”

The drunken man’s eyes widen for a second, looking away, “I don’t know, what if I mess up again? What if it’s all for nothing?”

She smiles, “Then we try again, and we keep trying until we succeed. Let’s get out of here, this place reeks.” Seems like no won’t be taken as an answer, as she drags him along before he can even respond.

“Wait! Wait, where are we going?” He questions, shivering some from leaving the warmth of the tavern. She stops in her tracks, thinking for a moment as she responds, “The Tavern is too loud to rent a room in, so I’m hoping to find an inn. Do you know of one? It doesn’t even have to be Kirkwall, as long as we can find somewhere to sleep soundly.”

Reluctant, he looks over and suggests, “Well.. We could camp outdoors. Though, if you don’t have a tent already, gaining one would be expensive. Even The Prince of Ferelden has his limits on what he can haggle, I know, shocking.” Teddy sighs at that, her breath creating a small huff of fog that dissipates as she turns her head towards the male, “Does ‘The Prince’ know where to buy a tent? I’d rather you not gain hypothermia like a dumbass because you’re cold and drunk.” Alistair ponders his options for a moment before responding, “There might be a shop up the road that’s still open. Though, I doubt she’d want to see my face. I’ll wait for you outside, it’d be better that way.”

”No, we’ll visit the shop, but you’re coming in with me. Something tells me you’ll run the first chance you get, and given the fact that you remind me of an old friend.. well, I’m not gonna let another man drink himself to death. Come on, I kinda need directions,” stubbornly, she links her arm with his, smiling towards him. Huh.. a girl smiling genuinely in his direction, he hasn’t seen that in a while. Even in his drunken haze, it feels nice.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I ended up extending Chapter 1 because it felt too short. Chapter 2 will come soon, promise! I just wanted to make sure there was enough content to draw you guys in, ya know? o v o


End file.
